


From Loathing to Loving

by lrhaboggle



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Gelphie, Hate, Humor, Loathing, Love, Musical, One Shot, Romance, Shameless Shipping, Shipping, Shiz, Short, The students ship them, as enemies and lovers both, because Gelphie is real, but mostly lovers, the students are me, they all love the gay, they love the drama, they love the loathing, they love the loqathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda were at it again... And the Shiz students loved it! Nothing entertained them more than watching two hot witches going at it. Countless bets were placed and nobody was worried about the fun ever ending because, either way, it seemed that it would last their whole lives long.





	From Loathing to Loving

When Elphaba and Galinda first met, there had been an instant hatred between them that was so fierce, it seemed like it would last forever. The Shiz students didn't care, however. They loved to watch the girls go at it and they loved to see what wicked things they'd do to each other next. To most of the student body, this hate-filled rivalry was like a live soap opera that they got to watch for free! Countless bets had been placed on who would win in the next rotten little prank. For example, Elphaba would ruin Galinda's dresses by "accidently" mispronouncing some incantation while standing too close to them and Galinda would "accidently" ruin Elphaba's essays by getting makeup or paint on them because Elphaba would've somehow accidently left her essays out and within Galinda range. The loathing really was a lot of fun to watch and place bets on! But best of all? The loathing was so pure, so strong, that everyone was certain that it would last their whole lives long.

"Hoo boy, they're at it again!" Fiyero Tigelaar, a new and very hotheaded, brainless student chortled. Sure enough, the two young women he was talking about were busy squabbling, lost in loathing, once more.

"What is it about this time?" Nessarose, Elphaba's younger sister asked, voice full of disappointment and disdain.

"Sounds like Elphaba's verdigris is distracting Galinda from studying again," Fiyero replied. Nessa shook her head.

"Why can't Elphaba behave?" she demanded quietly, but no one heard her because, right then, Galinda's shrill and whiny voice cried out.

"My fault?! You're the one who won't sit closer to the back where your skin won't melt my eyes right out of my skull!" she shrieked.

"Oooh, sounds bad this time," another student, a Munchkin named Boq, muttered, looking genuinely concerned.

"Nah, it's all good fun, my man!" Fiyero grinned. "Five bucks says the green bean is gonna up-show Galinda!"

"You're rooting for Elphaba?" Boq looked (way) up to meet Fiyero's dark eyes. "Isn't Galinda your... girlfriend?" he said that last word as though speaking it caused him physical revulsion.

"Perhaps, but my sweet honey ain't got more brains than I do and any one of us can tell that Elf-whatever is so gonna win this one!" Fiyero continued to look pleased with himself. Around him, several other students were intently watching the fight, money being passed under desks with every word one of them spat at the other. Stifled laughter echoed the lecture all and a few nervous eyes turned to the door, hoping the professor wouldn't come in until someone had won the argument, especially since this was Shiz's favorite form of fun.

Boq, meanwhile, frowned, trying to understand why Fiyero was rooting against Galinda if he really was as perfect for her as he claimed to be. The Munchkin hoped that maybe Galinda would catch wind of the fact that Fiyero was not on her side in this particular bout and that she might grow angry and break up with him. Then Boq could swoop in, loyally insisting that his faith in her had never wavered even for a second. Then she would see what a wonderful little Munchkin he really was and she would have to fall in love with him then! Ahh, what a dream come true that would be! So while Fiyero continued to watch the argument intently, Boq was staring dreamily at Galinda, not hearing a word she was shrieking.

ooo

Time passed, however, and Elphaba and Galinda (who had renamed herself Glinda, for some odd reason) became friends. Against all odds, the girls managed to escape their loathing and begin to see one another as equals and the truest of companions. The Shiz student body wasn't done with them yet, though, and continued to watch the two girls closely. This time, however, the students couldn't help but wonder if the two weren't in love now... After all, nobody had seen Glinda quite this touchy-feely with anyone! Even her own boyfriend, Fiyero! And Elphaba? Well, no one had ever even seen her lips move from their usual scowl. Whenever Glinda was near, however, she would smile. And it wasn't just a tiny smile either. It was a grin, warm, real and big. Of course, this could easily have only been platonic signs of affection, but platonic friendship was not nearly as exciting as the rumors of romance and Shiz was not about to lose its favorite soap opera characters just because things had gone from loathing to loving. They would just wait and see...

"Sweet Oz! Must they be so sappy?" Fiyero demanded with a grin as Glinda curled up right beside Elphaba, blue eyes wide and pleading. There were no words, but none were needed for anyone to guess that Glinda was trying to get Elphaba to go out with her again. Although Glinda had officially severed ties with Fiyero, they were all still very close. Fiyero, though a very typical frat boy, was not upset at all that his girlfriend had left him for another woman. On the contrary, he seemed very approving, though rumors speculated it was because he was hoping for a threesome in the future. If so, he was going to be waiting a very, very, very, very long time.

"It was no worse than you and Glinda," Boq replied, pouting again. He was one of the few students displeased with the turn of events. Although he had been in ecstasy when he heard that Fiyero and Glinda were no longer together, all of that joy had been flushed right out of him the moment he realized that Glinda had instead taken up with Elphaba. The poor Munchkin wondered if Glinda was planning on going through all of Shiz before she picked him, though at the rate that things were going with Elphaba, he was going to be waiting a very, very, very, very long time.

Nessa was the only one who seemed even marginally happy, but even she was still mostly unconcerned with the whole thing.

"Just as long as she isn't getting up to any trouble!" the younger Thropp sister had sniffed when someone asked how Nessa felt, knowing that her sister was dating another girl. Just as she said, Nessa really didn't care at all what (or who) Elphaba did, so long as it didn't embarrass Father. As for the rest of the students? Well, they were just so fascinated with the transition from loathing to loving.

Now, whenever Elphaba and Glinda met, an instant affection would rise up between the two that was so fierce, it seemed like it would last forever. The Shiz students didn't care, however. They loved to watch the girls go at it and they loved to see what sappy and romantic deeds they'd do for each other next. Elphaba would tolerate makeovers from Glinda even sometimes put on something nice just to please Glinda while Glinda would accompany Elphaba to the library and allow the green girl to rant on and on about some of her favorite subjects. It was fun to watch. All the girls found it quite romantic and cute while all the boys just liked to smile and shake their heads. From loathing to loving Elphaba and Glinda had gone, and it did not seem that this would be a reversible event. No, their love was far too pure and strong and everyone was certain that it would last their whole lives long.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know this is mildly uninspired, but I just wanted to write a fic where the other students get to observe Elphaba and Glinda go from foes to friends, and obviously I had to reference the song... LOL.


End file.
